


Revenge Is Best Served In Fur

by oneblacksheep



Series: Murder Husbands on Tumblr [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Croissants, Fluff, Humor, I'm Sorry, Not to be taken seriously, Puppies, extremely ooc, ish, no one - Freeform, no one is in character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will finds out Hannibal is cannibal after they begin a relationship. He exacts revenge via puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is Best Served In Fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodwhydidieventhinkthiswasagoodidea/gifts).



> If you were looking for something serious, you came to the wrong neighborhood, friend.

There is an anger that resonates so deeply in the human soul that it surpasses any relief screaming could provide. 

Will Graham sat solemnly in his bed, feeling sick to his stomach. A few more realizations had him running to the bathroom, spewing up all the foods Hannibal had fed him last night. He stared himself down in the mirror and spoke to his reflection.

"You're best friends with the Chesapeake Ripper.

You've eaten his food almost every night for the past two months.

You've slept with the Chesapeake Ripper.

You're dating the Chesapeake Ripper."

Will wanted revenge. His boiling blood and racing heart steadied, as well as the bile that threatened to creep up again. But everything in Will Graham calmed as he picked up the phone, calling an old friend. He would have his reckoning. It would leave Hannibal scarred in ways nothing else could.

"Matthew, hello." Will greeted warmly to his old college friend, who now runs a pet delivery service in the greater Baltimore area. 

*

It was around 8:15 AM when Hannibal begrudgingly made his way downstairs, throwing on a red sweater as he went down. He smiled, hoping it'd be his darling Will, coming to finish what they had started last night, just before Will remembered he needed to feed his dogs.

What he got was no hungry-eyed man, no Jack Crawford, and no worried Alana Bloom. No, he was greeted by a crooked smiled young man with murky green eyes. 

"May I help you?" Hannibal asked, his mind working to figure out if he should eat this man for waking him at such an hour. The young man smiled cheerfully "Hi, I'm looking for a...Dr. Cannibal Lecter?" Hannibal stares at him intently, did he just say-? Surely not. But the way the man smirks, he seriously debates reaching for the decorative stag he keeps on the table by the door. 

The man doesn't say another word, only makes a motion for three well muscled men to approach, they're carrying large crates and Hannibal, for once, is utterly confused. 

Suddenly two large bags of puppy chow are thrown at his feet. "You'll be needing this." The cheeky young man, name tag reading Matthew, states. As the crates are opened, and individual cages unlocked, and small pitter pattering feet invade his home, Hannibal feels a darkness with it. This was no mistake. 15 puppies running a muck through his house could only be the work of one so cruel, one so unforgiving, one so in trouble, as Will Graham.

*

"Hello?" Will answers coolly into his phone. Playing innocent.

"William." Hannibal greets, and Will can feel how tight the words come out, how cold they are. 

"Oh hello Hannibal, how are you today?"

The reply Will gets is high strung, clearly the man is ready to snap. 

"Why would you do this you cruel, evil man?" Hannibal asked, a bit of desperation clawing into his voice. Will, is the one who snaps.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you're a lying sack of dicks?!" Will nearly yelled into the receiver. 

The fight that ensues after that is brutal. The term man child is thrown around on both ends of the telephone line, 'cannibal tit bag' as well as 'stupid man-puppy face' are exchanged, the lighter of insults thrown between them. "Ha!" Will challenges with a rueful bark of laughter, standing up in his home, pacing the floors, yelling into the receiver. "As if man-puppy is an insult?! I am the puppy lord! Now feel my wrath and enjoy your puppies you douche!" He yells into the phone, practically running around the floors, his adrenaline pumping. 

The other end is silent, and Will hates that he actually is worried about the man.

"William Graham. The next time I see you, I will present you with a bowl of soup. Do not look too closely into its contents, my dear, you might find a dog paw floating to the top. If you would rather your monstrosities not get hurt, I would suggest you come here, and come here quick to take them away. Goodbye William." 

Will forgets to put shoes on and ignores the numbing sensation under his feet as he runs to his car in blue flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

*

When Will tears through Hannibal's front yard, hastily parking on the grass, he bangs on Hannibal's door but gets no answer. With rising panic he races to the backyard, fearing for the small creatures that he so thoughtlessly released into Hannibal's care, unaware of the repercussions that were going to follow. 

When he hops over the backyard gate, he feels his heart shift. 

The puppies were very much alive. All fifteen of them. 

And they were all on top of Dr, renowned psychiatrist, food extraordinaire, Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal Lecter. The smile on the older man's face was one that had no barriers, no mask, complete, innocent happiness at the completely innocent creatures surrounding him. Curious puppies eyed Will and made there way over to him when he crouched down, feet chilling on the cold ground, but he ignored it as the puppies began running to him, eager for even more attention. Will is too distracted to care that Hannibal is approaching him, too distracted to notice Hannibal disappeared. 

But he realizes his mistake when he's reaching for a shy spotted Pomeranian puppy. Large hands clasp around his throat, but he stay still, not wanting to frighten the animals. "You have tested and broken my patience, boy. What a naughty thing to do, surely you knew how angry I would be." Hannibal tests, tightening his grip, only loosening it when Will begins to sway more than he wanted. Through clenched teeth, Will managed to spit out, "What a naughty thing to do, to lie to me all this time." in mockery. Hannibal sighs behind him and lets go of the younger man's throat. 

The puppies have already dispersed into the yard as Will struggles to catch his breath. When Hannibal turns Will on his knees to face him, Will is sure he's going to kill the man, until a small 'yip yip' breaks his already weakening anger. 

Despite his thirst for justice, his searching of vengeance, it all melts away into "For Later" files in his head, as Will watches Hannibal pick up the shy Pomeranian that had barely approached Will earlier. Hannibal holds the tiny dog in one hand, while stroking its face with the other. His face is concentrated on the dog and filled with as much adoration as possible for a cannibalistic serial killer. Then he's caught frozen when Hannibal lifts his warm gaze up to his own eyes, still filled with that same childlike compassion. 

"I know you are angry with me, and I want to be angry with you for ruining the inside of my house, but just look at these fur balls." Hannibal sighs out. 

Will shakes his head, not finding it in himself to draw back up his anger, somewhere in the back of his mind it fights with darkness and a want to not care about any of it. 

He knows there is no turning back, knows he is screwed beyond return when he drags Hannibal to the other puppies and begins giving belly rubs and nose boops to each one, fighting with Hannibal as to what to name each little pup. 

"Why Scipio?" Will asks bewildered when Hannibal announces the Pomeranian's name. Hannibal draws out a long resignated sigh as he lets the small puppy in, convincing Will to let him keep the other fourteen in his vast sun room for the time being, until he can get appropriate dog houses. "Because he will be the end of me." 

*

"I have rules." Will announced one morning as the sat in a backyard villa. Hannibal raised his eyebrows, leaning down to feed specially sliced meats to each growing puppy, an extra piece to Scipio, man he loves that dog. 

"One, you cannot feed me people. Not yet at least. Keep it vegetarian, on four legs, or swimming in the water." 

"Yet?" Hannibal asked interested. 

"Just, just give me time." Will mutters, half sickened, half uncaring into his glass of orange juice, curious as to why Hannibal's always tasted better than what he had in cartons in his own fridge. 

"Two, next time you kill, you have to let me come with you." Will didn't look like he was sure whether or not it was because he wanted to see for his own pleasure, or just for mental preparation, and Hannibal did not pry for once.

"And three, if any of these dogs wind up hurt of missing I will hold you personally accountable and I will hunt you down and face you with such a pain you will be begging for death. Do you understand?"

Hannibal wants to laugh at how fired up Will gets, but he has grown to care for the tiny fuzzy creatures playing in the yard, fighting and nipping each other. "I understand, Will. Anything else?"

Will thinks, then adds, "Actually, yes. No more biting me in bed. Not that I know what you are." 

Hannibal really does smirk this time, and Will can't help but give a defeated grin, as if Hannibal would quit. 

"Eat your croissant." Hannibal smiles, holding the freshly baked bread to his lover's lips. Will eyes him suspiciously, but finally gives in. When he is done, he is only presented with Hannibal holding another in his mouth, presenting the untouched end to Will's face. 

"You freaking dork." Will rolls his eyes as he bites into the other end, slowly getting closer and closer to Hannibal's lips. 

Scipio's barking reminds them that they have other mouths to feed before they get too far though.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is not what you wanted friend.


End file.
